


Padawan Luke

by Iva1201



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Revenge of the Sith, Darth Vader Redemption, Fix-It, Gen, Healing, Jedi Temple, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Redemption, Regretful Anakin Skywalker, Supportive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iva1201/pseuds/Iva1201
Summary: "Revenge of the Sith" ended differently; young Luke lives in the Jedi Temple - and would like for his father to take him on as his Padawan. Sadly, Anakin Skywalker hesitates - and Luke decides to find out why.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started perfectly innocently – Luke Skywalker was old enough to become a Padawan, so he decided to ask his father to become his Jedi master. But once he uttered those few simple words – “Father, would you take me on as Padawan?” – he could see that he had badly miscalculated. Anakin Skywalker blenched – and visibly shivered when he denied Luke’s request.

When Luke demanded an explanation, his father’s only reply was: “I am not fit to be anyone’s master, son. Ask someone more worthy.”

Like that Luke understood that there was a reason as to why his father – however strong and talented in the Force – currently did not have a Padawan. But it was a mystery to him what that reason was – and, young and curious as he was, Luke decided to find out what the problem might be. Little did he know that he would not like his reply, not even a tiny bit…

ooooo

Luke Skywalker grew up in the Jedi Temple, feeling at home in the midst of the other Younglings and under the careful tutelage and cautious protection of the older Jedi Knights and Masters. Truth to be told there were only a few Masters and a handful of Knights and one was able to see that the Temple had been under a vicious attack not such a long time ago – but Luke felt safe there, as did the other children – and that was the important part. Luke was only able to truly tell that something was seriously amiss when he was almost old enough to become a Padawan.

He knew that the Jedi Masters and Knights were seriously outnumbered and that only a few most gifted Younglings were taken as Padawans these days – while the rest continued with common classroom education provided by those adult Jedi who decided not to participate in the missions and rather protect the Temple and its youngest inhabitants.

But, unlike the other Younglings, Luke felt that he should be secure in getting a master – he actually had a person to take him on as Padawan. This person was his own father, who also lived in the Temple – despite he hardly ever met the Younglings and even Luke. Luke had never stopped to ask why – for him, his father was the invincible hero of the Clone Wars, a man who had dearly paid for saving the Galaxy. For when one would look carefully, they would notice that Anakin Skywalker’s limbs were made out of metal rather than built of flesh and blood – and that he had problems breathing when he overexerted himself.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of Luke’s most favorite teachers and his father’s former master and closest companion during Clone Wars, was one of the few Jedi who were in regular contact with the older Skywalker – to Luke they seemed friendly enough, but even he could feel a deep pain cutting into their relationship. Something had happened between the two Jedi years ago – likely even before Luke was born. But if one overlooked the pain and the troubling shadow of the past – the two men seemed to belong together, so good they were at working together. Not that that would occur very often – Obi-Wan Kenobi was mostly occupied teaching the Younglings and Anakin Skywalker preferred to hide in the depths of the Temple hangars, fixing whatever was needed on the ships and transporters stationed there. 

Luke never really thought about what was the reason for his father to work as a mechanic – while he was obviously greatly gifted in the Force. He gathered that his father preferred to work with his hands now that the war was over – rather than continue to fight the Separatists of whatever new enemies the Reformed Republic might have. When he considered it, it made even sense – he had seen Master Kenobi a few times joining his dad fixing some more complicated defects – and he could feel how relaxed the two men became after a while of working side by side with their hands.

There was another very strange thing about Luke’s father – despite his many victories in the Clone Wars, he never obtained the rank of a Jedi Master. Luke could not understand why – as far as he was aware, his father had fought bravely for the Republic back during the war, he had been given the rank of a General – and even had had a Padawan once upon a time, although he likely shared them with Master Kenobi.

ooooo

Luke usually did not ask questions – he was happy that he had his father living with him in the Temple, no matter how often he actually saw him; he enjoyed studying under Master Kenobi, Mace Windu and Yoda – and all the others who made time to guide the Younglings between their missions – and no, he did not mind the suspicious glances Master Windu gave him time to time. He was also perfectly satisfied knowing that his mother lived with her family on her home planet Naboo – where she was raising his sister Leia. He did not regret not to be living with them – for if he would be with them, he would not have what he had as it was – the Temple, the other Younglings gifted in the Force, Master Kenobi, his father… But now Luke was troubled – for something was not right with his father and he really wanted, no, needed!, to know what it was.

ooooo

“Master Kenobi,” Luke asked after their lesson – finally they were learning some Lightsaber fighting techniques and he had enjoyed the class a lot. “I have a question. I spoke with my father yesterday – and asked him if he would take me on as his Padawan…”

“And he said he would not, because he was not good enough – or something in that sense, didn’t he?” Obi-Wan Kenobi made a guess, frowning a bit – although his grimace was not directed at Luke and Luke was able to tell that he also did not truly mind that the boy was asking him such.

“Yes,” Luke confirmed, “he said he was actually not fit enough. But I wonder why? He had a Padawan once before, didn’t he? And I am his own son…”

Master Kenobi smiled somewhat nostalgically and recalled fondly: “Oh, yes, there was a Padawan your father had during the Clone Wars – or perhaps we both had together – her name was Ahsoka Tano and your father really liked her. He was quite devastated when she left.”

“Oh,” Luke stared at the new revelation. “Is that why he does not want to train me now, Master? I would not leave, you know I would not! Could you tell him, please?”

“Luke,” Kenobi smiled kindly. “I am quite sure that this is not your father’s reason, so my telling him would not change a thing. But I cannot tell you what troubles him – he must do it himself once he is ready for that. And before you ask – no, I am not taking a Padawan either, although for much different reasons than your father. I am fully occupied with what I am doing now – and honestly, one Skywalker was enough for a lifetime – no matter how much more disciplined you are comparing to Anakin at this age. I actually feel as if I am still your father’s master time to time to be perfectly honest with you – once he really grows up, then perhaps. But not now, not when he still needs me.”

And with that mysterious statement, Master Kenobi bid his farewell from Luke. The boy was left more dumbfound than before.

ooooo

Luke tried to reason with Master Yoda next.

“Master,” he said, feeling quite nervous to speak to the head of the Order. “I think I am old enough to become a Padawan. I know that you, Masters, are outnumbered a lot and that you do not take Padawans often these days – but I was thinking, as I am quite strong in the Force, you know, that it would be good for me – and the Order – to be able to continue to study somewhat independently, you see. And my father does not have a Padawan and is not involved with the teaching of the Younglings – or any other classes. So I was thinking that he, perhaps, could take me on as his Padawan…”

Yoda inclined his head, leaning more heavily on his gimmer stick. “Does not want to take you on your father does, Luke Skywalker, right am I?”

Luke gave an affirmative nod. Then he realized that he should likely speak up when addressing someone as important as Master Yoda and said: “Yes, he does not want to take me on.”

“Afraid of that I was, afraid that he would not see past the old mistakes.” Yoda nodded sadly. “Speak to Master Kenobi and Windu I have to.”

“But I did nothing wrong,” Luke defended himself.

Master Yoda sighed. “No, nothing wrong you did.”

And again, Luke was none the wiser.

ooooo

Luke did not want to speak to Master Windu. The man did not like him, he thought – and most definitely did not trust him, the Force kept whispering to him. But in the end it was Mace Windu who helped him to decipher the mystery.

“Skywalker,” the Jedi Master addressed him when he was passing him in the corridor. “I would like to speak to you concerning your desire to become a Padawan. Do you have a moment?”

 _Oh, no, not Mace Windu,_ Luke thought, _I cannot be his Padawan._ But aloud he said only a polite: “Yes, I am free if you wish to speak to me, Master.”

Windu nodded. “Good,” he said. “Then follow me, please. This is not a conversation for a Temple corridor.”

Luke went behind him, until they were somewhat private in one of the by now (it was late afternoon) deserted classrooms.

Mace Windu turned towards the boy then and said: “I have heard you would like to become a Padawan.”

Luke nodded, and hurried to reply – still afraid that Windu might offer to become his master and not wanting him to do that.

“Yes,” he said, “I would very much like my father to take me on as his Padawan.”

“And your father hesitates to do so, I assume?”

“Yes, he said he was not fit enough for it and that I should find someone more worthy.” Luke answered honestly. 

Master Windu nodded. “He has always been unwise. And here I have hoped that Master Kenobi was finally succeeding in his rehabilitation.”

Luke frowned. This did not make any sense either, no more than what the other two Jedi Masters had told him previously. “I do not understand,” he admitted.

“No, you wouldn’t, would you?” Mace Windu sighed. “I hoped your father was mature enough to tell you himself when the time was right. But if he insists on still being foolish, I see no other way.” With that he pulled off his dark glove – to reveal a prosthetic much like the ones of Luke’s father's were. 

Luke gasped at the sight.

“Not a nice thing to look at, young Skywalker, is it? But it served its purpose and for that I am glad.” Windu offered.

Luke was becoming even more confused. “But what does that have to do with my father and him being unwilling to take me on as his Padawan?” He asked, quite desperate now.

“Nothing – and everything, I am afraid.” Windu said mysteriously, redressing his hand. “Go and talk to your father again. Ask him about my prosthetic – and those artificial limbs he himself has. … And, Luke? Be prepared that the answer will not be pretty – and it will hurt both you and him. But, and I really believe that, your father needs to say those things to someone. If he could not do it with us, then you are likely the best candidate.”

Luke nodded, eager to leave now. But Windu stopped him once more. “One more thing, Skywalker. Your father is on our side, no matter what he might say when you confront him. Remember that. I will also alert Master Kenobi that he might be needed later on. Good luck!” With that wish, he left Luke alone. 

The boy sighed. _Yes,_ he thought, _I will go to speak to father again. Anything will be better than these half-answers._


	2. Chapter 2

_“Go and talk to your father again,“_ Master Windu had said and Luke really wanted to follow his advice. But now that he stood in front of the threshold to his father’s Temple quarters, he was suddenly very nervous – and the bravado he had felt earlier was completely gone. 

Something sinister had happened in his father’s past, Luke was sure about that now, and the young boy was not sure he wanted – or was ready for for that matter – to know more. But then Masters Windu, Yoda and even Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was dad’s closest friend, felt his father should tell him for his own sake – and Luke was more than willing to make things better for his parent, if not for himself. 

Helping each other – that was what a family was there for, right? With that thought on the front of his mind, Luke gathered up the courage and raised his hand to ring at his father’s door. 

ooooo

Anakin loved Luke dearly. Having his son living in the Temple was in many ways keeping the older Skywalker sane – for ever since his brief but painful allegiance with the Sith, Anakin did not feel at home at the Jedi Temple, although he understood more than well the wisdom of forcing him to live there. He used to be frustrated about it – and had hated the situation – but as the years went, he found he actually enjoyed the stability of the place and valued the companionship offered to him by the fellow Jedi, no matter his past deeds. But it took Luke coming to the Temple to make him truly comfortable.

When he was completely honest with himself, Anakin actually wondered why he was guaranteed such a large range of freedom. If he himself would sit on the Jedi Council and another Jedi – Padawan, Knight or Master alike – would do what he himself had on his consciousness, he would most certainly be stricter – and would not let a person so very much corrupted and still tempted by the Dark Side of the Force more or less freely wander the Temple corridors. 

There were defenseless children living in the Temple, for Maker’s sake! And Anakin knew very well what would have happened all those years ago, if Mace Windu did not survive his fall from the Chancellor’s window. No matter what Obi-Wan or Yoda – or even Windu himself – claimed to know about his character when talking to him about what have happened later on. 

Yes, when he was in his right mind, Anakin would never harm a child – but that had not stopped him on Tatooine when his mother had been killed, and it would not have halted his Dark Side madness in the Temple either. Thankfully the children had been evacuated before he and the Clones had even reached the Temple gates, but he – they all – owed that to Master Windu’s fast and spot-on reaction, not to his own flawed decisions.

It had taken Anakin long months, years even to gain some fragile peace with what he had done. And now, now Luke decided to ask him that question – as if a man like him would ever be worth teaching someone so pure as his son. 

He most definitely was not alright right now – hiding himself in his rooms and staring into the amber alcohol liquid swirling in the glass held by his hand. Damn it for not even be able – or brave or perhaps foolish enough – to drink himself into an unconscious stupor. He would really need it at the moment – but if he had learnt something during all those more or less miserable years, he could not risk it. Not with Luke, Obi-Wan and all the others living in such a close proximity to him. This was his penance – and he would be damned if he would abuse the terms.

ooooo

The doorbell chimed and Anakin moaned. With his luck this was Obi-Wan seeking him out for a friendly chat and a cup of tea – or rather a few of them – at the end of the day; his old master was certainly not a person for stronger spirits, but he knew to enjoy a fragrant brew. Normally, Anakin would not have minded seeing him – he actually enjoyed the time the two of them got to spend together. But today he was very much tempted to send the older man away. He could also clearly envision the disappointment in Obi-Wan’s eyes once he saw him half-drunk – no need to observe the real reaction. 

But this was also a part of the penance, doing things he did not necessarily like. And well, Obi-Wan could actually also improve his spirits – so be it. After all, he was not really drunk, was he?

With that on the front of his mind, Anakin put the glass on the table in front of him, looked around to judge if he needed to straighten things up or not – thankfully the second option proved right – and he walked towards the door to let his visitor in.

ooooo

It startled Anakin to find his young son behind the door instead of Obi-Wan. So much that he did not manage to ask the boy to come the next day – and rather allow him to utter just a swift 'Hello, father.' and sneak inside of his quarters. Anakin sighed; this was going to be indeed an interesting evening. He closed the door and followed his son towards the sofa he himself had occupied earlier in his self-pity.

ooooo

_What could Luke want at this late time of the day?_ Anakin mused as he approached his son. Then a thought occurred to him he did not like at all and he felt the immediate need to ask: “You are not coming again to ask me to take you on as my Padawan learner, Luke, are you?”

The boy looked down sheepishly. “No, not at present,” he said, admitting that his quest was not yet over.

Anakin nodded, he could have expected this. “Then change it for never – and we shall be alright, son,” he suggested, taking a seat next to the boy and absentmindedly reaching for his almost empty glass.

For a moment silently gazing into the alcohol, he raised the glass to his lips finally and swallowed the rest of the strong drink. He might need a bit of courage in dealing with his son after all. Nobody could blame him for that.

The amber liquid gone, glass back on the table, Anakin took a deep breath and looked at the boy. “Right then, Luke. What can I do for you?”

When Luke remained quiet for quite some time, likely not able to gather up bravery to ask his question any time soon, Anakin decided to take pity on him.

“I will make a guess then. You asked someone else if you could be their Padawan – and they said no. Am I right?” When Luke gave just a tiny affirmative nod, Anakin sighed. “Luke, you know how tin we are spread,” he attempted to explain, to defend the unknown fellow Jedi. “It does not matter how talented and strong in the Force you are. We simply do not have the resources to facilitate the Master-Padawan training in the way it used to be done before the Clone Wars.”

“But you could…” Luke whispered almost inaudibly.

“No, Luke, I could not.” Anakin was resolute, hearing his son perfectly despite the low tone. “And you promised me that this conversation was not going to be about me taking you as my Padawan. Who else did you ask? Obi-Wan?” Anakin was rather curious as to know what Kenobi would have replied.

Luke looked up at him miserably. “Yes, him. And Master Yoda. And I thought Master Windu was going to offer. Thankfully he did not. I would not like for him to be my Master…”

Anakin smiled gently at his son. Yes, he could see why Luke would not wish Mace Windu to be his Jedi Master – he would not have liked to have him either in his youth. But, perhaps, he mused, he would not have been so bad. No Obi-Wan sure, but strict and fair enough to perhaps keep even him in line – and there Luke was much better behaved and balanced than he ever had been.

“Don’t take me wrong, Luke, I understand your reasoning perfectly, but should Master Windu ever offer to take you on, accept it, no matter your reservations towards him. He would be a great master for you. Better than me for sure – and very knowledgeable and just,” Anakin offered.

Luke frowned. “I know,” he said. “He actually spoke nice of you too – and there I thought you did not like each other. I do not understand it…”

“If it makes it better, neither do I,” Anakin admitted, musingly. “Master Windu does not have a reason to speak well of me, I did a lot of things he did not approve of in my life…”

Luke eyed him earnestly. _Perhaps I could ask now?_ he wondered. Estimating that he likely won’t get any better chance any time soon, he took a deep breath and spat out: “Did you cut off his hand?”

Anakin blanched. He had not been expecting this blow. “Luke…” he started, hesitantly.

“No, tell me,” Luke straightened up and looked very adult all of sudden. “You all keep hinting on something and I do not understand. And I think I have to –“ he worried his lip, unwilling to say it aloud – but finally continuing anyway, “– especially if you really do not want me to be your Padawan. I want to know why you cannot take me on. I want to see beyond all the half-truths everyone keeps telling me. I don’t want to find out by accident from someone who does not like you – please, dad, tell me. I will not mind if it is ugly, I promise. Please?” And Luke’s innocent blue eyes were hanging on Anakin in expectation so big that Anakin knew he would tell the boy. The consequences be damned.

“Alright, Luke, I will tell you.” He gave a big sigh, longing for another drink. “But mark my words – you will not like what you are going to learn. I have hoped to tell you once you were older – but I suppose this is it.” The older Skywalker closed his eyes and leaned back on the sofa. “Give me a bit to gather my thoughts first,” he requested and was then silent for so long that Luke started to fear he would not learn anything from him either. Finally, however, Anakin started to speak… Luke hanged on his lips.

ooooo

“You already know some of the things I am going to tell you, son.” Anakin said for a start. “But I think I need to repeat them, so that you can understand the rest better. I came to the Temple very late – with nine nobody in their right mind wanted to train me, making Obi-Wan, who had only just been knighted himself, to take the task upon him. At first, he did it out of obligation to his deceased master, I am sure. But as the time went, we became closer. But I did not value him enough – and certainly did not trust him enough, out of fear he might report some of my misgivings – and there were plenty! – to the Council. There was another man who took liking in me back then, or so I thought – and I was foolish enough to trust him more than Obi-Wan or anyone else for that matter. I shared my deepest desires – but also my biggest sins – with him – and once the time became right for him, he knew how to use the knowledge to his advantage.”

Anakin took a deep breath and chanced a gaze towards Luke. So far, so good – but the really bad things were yet to come, unfortunately. And he really did not know how to soften the blow then.

“This man finally became the Chancellor of the Republic – and unbeknownst to us all, he also harbored a secret identity of a Dark Lord of the Sith,” Anakin went on.

“Chancellor Palpatine,” Luke whispered, unwillingly interrupting his father’s words.

“Yes,” his parent confirmed, “or Darth Sidious if you prefer. Now, you cannot halt me any longer. If you do, I won’t find the strength to go on, I am afraid. This will be incredibly hard for me to say – and for you to hear it – but you have insisted that you wanted to know and that you were ready. I take you on your word.”

Luke nodded eagerly, but did not say his 'yes' aloud – so that his father indeed was not interrupted this time.

“Good,” Anakin gave his own nod – and with a deep sigh started to recount the happenings of the last days of the Clone Wars. He told Luke how he and Obi-Wan were called back to Coruscant to save the kidnapped Chancellor, shared with the boy that he killed Count Dooku and how that was not right, described his meeting with the boy’s mother and the way how he learnt she was pregnant with him and Leia – and outlined the nightmares he started to have immediately thereafter, and finally spoke about the Chancellor and the Jedi Council granting him a role he deeply desired – a seat on the Council – and another one he did not want at all – to spy on his closest friend.

Slowly but surely this brought them to that unfortunate day when he found out about the Chancellor’s true identity – and what happened after. Anakin was not proud of it, he felt deeply ashamed and disgusted with himself just thinking about that period of time. But for Luke’s sake, he forced himself to relive that terrible time once more…

ooooo

_Afraid, terribly afraid that he was going to be late, Anakin raced up the Senate building towards the Chancellor’s rooms. If he was too late, admittedly, things might be easier – he would not need to betray the Jedi whom he considered his family for so long – but they would also suck terribly – as Padmé, his wife and mother of his unborn child, would die without Palpatine’s help. There was no good choice in this – as Anakin was acutely aware. But the time he spent worrying in the Council chambers brought him nothing else than more grief and worry – and he could not stand either of those emotions. No, Padmé was too important for him – as was their child. There was no need to kill the Chancellor – Mace Windu would just need to arrest him instead. He could assist with that._

_And then he entered the Chancellor’s suite and saw it was too late – the three masters aside of Windu dead or dying and Mace Windu aiming his lightsaber at the seemingly defeated Chancellor’s neck in the frame of the broken enormous window. The Chancellor started to plead with Anakin – and he was stupid enough to ignore the strength of the Force Lightening the old man struck Windu with – and went to his help, cutting off the Jedi Master’s hand that had before wielded the man’s purple lightsaber._

_Skywalker rushed forward so swiftly to help Palpatine, that the Chancellor no longer had a chance to attack Windu – but the Koran Master was anyway debilitated by the pain of the amputation and was just stumbling at the edge of the window frame, finally slipping down out of the opening – before Anakin could react in any way. “What have I done?” the young man whispered, but willingly pledged himself to Darth Sidious merely minutes later, accepting a new Sith name and a command to attack the Temple which had up until then been his home._

ooooo

“You joined the Sith…” Luke could not help himself, but to step into Anakin’s story, deeply disappointed by the revelation. “But the Sith are our, the Jedi, mortal enemies… How could you, dad?”

Anakin sighed, running a weary hand across his eyes. “I told you the story was not pretty. And I keep repeating to you I am not worth being your Master. You are the one who refuses to listen,” he said, raising up and refreshing his glass. This was going to be more difficult than he had thought.

“But… everyone always says what a great Jedi you have been. I don’t understand…”

“Neither do I, Luke, neither do I.” Anakin took his place on the sofa again. “I keep thinking Obi-Wan and the other masters are entirely too forgiving. And a bit foolish – for you know what Master Yoda always says…”

“…once you start down the dark path, forever it will dominate your destiny, consume you it will,” Luke quoted unwillingly.

“Yes, exactly,” Anakin confirmed, swallowing a large mouthful of the spirit for courage. This was going to be the most difficult part. “I took the Clones and marched at the Temple. I am not going into detail, Luke, you are really too young for that – but we killed a lot of people here. Windu survived and managed to alert them, so they were not entirely defenseless – but it was not something nice to watch. And Palpatine wanted even more – he wanted the Jedi gone completely, including the Younglings. I was stupid enough to believe his reasoning as to why that was necessary – and while I left the Clones deal with the adults, I went to search for the children, ready to kill them as he had bid.”

“No,” Luke whispered, horrified, “you did not kill the children…”

Anakin shook his head. No, he did not kill the Jedi children in the end – but he had killed the Tusken children years prior to that – and he could not see much difference in the two acts. But for Luke’s peace of mind he said: “No, I did not kill any Younglings that day. They managed to evacuate them on time. I am deeply thankful for that.”

“But you would not kill children, would you?” Luke wondered, not realizing how dangerous his question might be.

Anakin took a deep breath, then another, and another, calming down slowly. He could not tell Luke what a monster he truly was – he did not want to lose him, not yet anyway, if he had a choice. “No, Luke,” he said finally, deciding for the truth – if not revealing it all. “No, if in my right frame of mind, I would never harm a child, I promise you.”

“Good,” Luke breathed out in relief – and looked up at his father with those large blue trusting eyes. Anakin felt as if he had betrayed the faith in them – but there was nothing he could do about that now. He could only swear to himself not to breach that trust in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

In the end Anakin did disappoint Luke – hurt him indeed, and deeply. For while Luke would be upset finding out that his father, whom he had kept putting on a pedestal ever since he could remember, fell to the Dark Side, maimed Mace Windu and marched at the Jedi Temple, that had been their common home for years now, he actually did not really know the people whom the acts affected, or did not like them very much – as in the case of Master Windu.

But once Anakin told him what happened on Mustafar – and that he almost killed Obi-Wan there, who had been his best friend and practically a second father to Luke, the young boy snapped.

“I hate you!” Luke shouted loudly, angrily hitting Anakin’s chest with his small fists. After a while, he dropped his hands, and, much more quietly, he said: “I do not want to know anymore. I am going home.” And with those words and swimming eyes, he ran out of the apartment, leaving his father staring behind him in self-hatred and distress.

ooooo

Obi-Wan Kenobi was alerted by Mace Windu that he might be needed by Anakin later on - but he did not expected that Luke might be equally in the need of his assistance. This was why he was taken by surprise when the small form of the blond boy unexpectedly ran straight into him while hurrying out of the door to Anakin’s living quarters, tears streaming out of the boy’s pained blue eyes. Obi-Wan tried to catch him to ask what was wrong – but Luke clearly did not want to talk, for he escaped his hold and continued running down the deserted Temple corridor towards the elevators.

As the lifts connected to the floors where the Younglings lived, Obi-Wan left the boy be – there would be time to speak with him later. Now it was time to confront his father, who clearly had said or done something to hurt the boy. Kenobi had hoped that his former student was more or less back to his older self – but clearly he was wrong for a stable Anakin would never hurt a child, much less bring his own young son to tears.

He rang the bell to Anakin’s quarters and waited – half-expecting that the younger man would not let him in. When this proved right and not even the second and third chime at the door worked, he sighed and rather unwillingly taped in his personal code to be allowed into the apartment. This form of access was normally used for emergencies only, but he deemed the situation urgent enough. No matter how upset Anakin might react to his disrespect of his privacy. It was the highest time the younger Jedi started to act his age – including taking full responsibility for his actions.

ooooo

The door opened with a hiss and Obi-Wan entered the small apartment. Anakin was sitting, his head bowed in defeat, on the sofa in the middle of the living room. He looked up as the door closed behind his former teacher, again emitting a hissing sound.

“I do not want to speak with you,“ Anakin stated, frowning at the intruder.

“I know you don’t,“ Obi-Wan nodded, walking towards the sofa. “But perhaps it’s the highest time that we would talk.“ He took a seat next to Anakin, taking in the distress the younger man appeared to be in. “How about you start telling me what made Luke so upset as to run off in tears?“ He asked carefully, his voice gentle and comforting.

Anakin made a dismissive gesture with his prosthetic hand. “I forewarned him that the truth he had wanted to learn so badly was not nice. I did not force it on him – to the contrary, it was he who kept insisting. You cannot held me responsible, Master.“ He sighed, bracing for Obi-Wan’s next words.

Obi-Wan indeed did not hesitate to tell him his opinion: “And yet I do, Anakin – you are the adult here; Luke is still a child, no matter how mature he might seem to be. You do not buy a child all the bonbons and chocolates it wants; and equally you think carefully about what you can tell them and what might need to be still kept hidden from them.“

Anakin did not even attempt to hide he was miserable. “Then go and tell that to Master Windu, Obi-Wan! It was him who suggested to Luke that the boy should ask me how Windu lost his hand. How do you suggest I would keep the rest from the boy?“

“Mace did that?“ It was Obi-Wan’s turn to frown. “Then I finally understand why he insisted I would go to see you. He must have felt it was not right. But still – it was not good of you to upset Luke so much.“

Once more, Anakin hang his head. “I know,” he whispered. “I keep making bad decisions and upsetting you – and harming those closest to me. Frankly, I have never wanted to disappoint you – and look at me! Falling to the Dark Side ten years ago – and now not even able to be a good parent to my own child. You must wish Qui-Gon had left me on Tatooine all those years ago.”

Obi-Wan reached out with his hand and squeezed Anakin’s shoulder in support. “No, Anakin,” he said resolutely. “I could never wish that. What I truly want for you is to learn from your mistakes and grow to your full potential. I would very much wish to see that one day. And now tell me – what exactly made Luke so upset?”

Anakin kept quiet for a moment, likely summoning his thoughts. Then he looked up at Obi-Wan and admitted: “You. He got that upset over me almost killing you at Mustafar.”

ooooo

_The Jedi Temple was conquered, and Anakin, no Darth Vader now, switched off his lightsaber and hanged it back to his waist. He turned to the Clones and praised: “Well done, soldiers!” Then he commanded: “A pair of guards will be placed at each entrance to the Temple. Those not needed, return back and look for survivors – the Jedi are to be killed, our troops taken care of and provided medical help as needed. After you are finished, stay here until further commands from either me or Lord Sidious. All clear?”_

_“Aye, aye,” the Clones proclaimed – and their leaders started fulfilling Darth Vader’s orders, while the dark man himself walked away to report back to the Chancellor – no, the Emperor now, he believed._

_It was then that Sidious tasked him with the mission to annihilate the Separatist leaders hiding on the volcanic planet of Mustafar – a command that appealed to Lord Vader much better than his previous task._

_He left Coruscant soon after, only briefly stopping at Padmé’s to reassure himself she was still well. Then he was off the planet, in due time reaching Mustafar and meeting the Separatists as it had been prearranged by his new Master – soon killing them all with no regret whatsoever._

_Yes, he decided, this was what he could do for the Dark Side and Sidious – hunting his Master’s opponents, turning them to their side – or, if they would not be willing, killing them off. He would not mind doing that. It was not a huge price for keeping Padmé and their child safe. And who knows, perhaps some time later, once he was stronger in the Dark Side, the two of them might actually overtake the Empire – Padmé would make a great Empress indeed and their child could very well grow up as a Princess – or a Prince if Padmé was right rather than him – instead of sharing his fate of being a slave._

_It did not occur to him there and then, but this was what he had just become once more – a slave to the Dark Side, enslaved by a Sith Master, who excelled in manipulating others. The Force wept over him and his poor choices._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of this chapter follows the script of ROTS. Please, mind the changes, though - they will be important in the next (hopefully last) chapter.

Obi-Wan sighed and gave a curt nod. Yes, he could very well imagine that Luke would become upset over his father attacking his old teacher – but then he highly doubted that Anakin admitted to Luke that he had not been himself at all back then, in that short period of madness.

For a moment, Master Kenobi considered telling so much to his one-time pupil, but then he decided to give both Anakin and himself a moment of reprieve. He gently patted Anakin’s hunched shoulder and went over to the small kitchen to make them some tea. They would need it to accompany their uneasy – and yet so very necessary and entirely too long delayed – conversation.

Anakin, in the meantime, was staring unseeingly at the floor of his apartment. He could not help it but remember the terrible time of more than 10 years ago.

ooooo

_He had dealt with the Separatists, just as he had been ordered by Lord Sidious – and was awaiting his next orders. He felt powerful as he had never felt before and confident that now he would be able to save Padmé – and their child. Daydreaming over their bright future, he failed to notice a ship landing behind his back for a moment – but soon he got alerted that something was amiss by the frantic peeping of his faithful R2 unit._

_He ordered Artoo to stay where they had been and the droid reluctantly followed his commands. Anakin, no Darth Vader now, pulled out his lightsaber and, prepared to use it, walked over to the newly arrived ship._

_The ship’s ramp opened and down it walked Obi-Wan Kenobi, his face deeply troubled and his Force signature filled with sorrow. He too had his lightsaber at ready._

_All too soon, the two of them stood facing each other in the shadow of the Starfighter._

_For a long time, they stood there, wordlessly facing each other._

_Then Obi-Wan swallowed and forced himself to speak: “Please, tell me it is not true, Anakin,” he said, his voice trembling._

_“And if it would?” challenged Anakin, or what had remained out of him in the new Sith lord._

_Obi-Wan’s voice was endlessly sad as he replied: “Then I would need to kill you. Please, do not force me to do that, Anakin.”_

_The man standing opposite to him laughed then, the sound harsh and mad. “Anakin is dead, old man. I have a new name now – and a better role in the Galaxy… I am the Master now.”_

_“Only a master of evil, Darth,” Kenobi answered resolutely, understanding that he was indeed facing an enemy now, and ignited his lightsaber, not particularly interested in the name his former pupil carried now as a Sith lord – the Sith title would suffice for now, should he need to call him anything at all during their inevitable duel – and would equally provide him with the bit of distance that might work in his favor in the end._

_“Indeed,” the Sith hissed and he too started his saber, clashing it against his former master’s weapon._

ooooo

When Obi-Wan returned to the room, Anakin was curled into himself, his durasteel forearms and hands painfully clutching into the tender flesh of his body – and his eyes full of unshed tears. Kenobi nodded to himself – this was not entirely unexpected – and set the mugs with their tea down on the nearby table.

He took a seat next to Anakin and pulled the trembling body into his arms, stroking the young man’s back in comfort. “You can cry, if you need to, Anakin,” he whispered and leaned back onto the sofa, his arms still full of the lean body of his former pupil and presently best friend. They were likely in for a very long night – but perhaps this was not a bad thing…

ooooo

_They fought, their fight becoming more and more fierce, getting them closer and closer to the bank of the lava river beneath the main control center and the collection plant of Mustafar. Finally, they faced each other in the middle of the lava stream, each of them balancing their weight on a small work platform._

_Obi-Wan could no longer stay silent; it was killing him to fight Anakin – or what remained out of the boy he had raised in the dark creature with Anakin’s face he was combating there and then. In a strange attempt to both apologize himself and simultaneously hurt his counterpart, he shouted: “I have failed you, Anakin. I was never able to teach you to think.“_

_Anakin frowned in return, not putting his lightsaber away: “I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!“_

_Obi-Wan tried to correct him: “From the Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil.“_

_Anakin scowled: “From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil.“_

_When he replied, Obi-Wan was sorrowful: “Well, then you are lost!”_

_Anakin sounded sad himself once he retorted: “This is the end for you, my Master! I wish it were otherwise…”_

_They returned to the fight then, their lightsabers clashing against each other with the accustomed soft hissing – the two men now painfully aware that only one of them could survive their encounter._

ooooo

Over ten years later, the two men who had once almost killed each other in their Mustafar duel continued to sit in an embrace, the younger of them openly crying now and the older humming to his companion in a comforting tone. Their tea was cold now, but neither of them seemed to care about that – for what was happening right then was much more important and could possibly bring a great healing, deeply desired by both of them.

ooooo

_Obi-Wan managed a jump to the shore of the lava river, gaining an advantage in the combat against Anakin. In a last attempt to end the fight peacefully, he forewarned his opponent: “It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground.”_

_But the young Sith yelled back only: “You underestimate my power!”_

_Obi-Wan prayed that the younger man would see a reason when he cautioned: “Don't try it!”_

_But no, Anakin would not listen – instead he jumped up, his lightsaber aimed at his one-time teacher and Kenobi was left no other choice than to use his own saber against him._

_Anakin’s remaining flesh limbs were cut off in a blink of an eye, the young man crying out in pain and landing on the slippery ground close to the edge of the lava river. Despite the great pain and only one remaining limb to hold himself up with, Anakin managed to pull himself slightly up the embankment of the lava river – staring up at Obi-Wan with hatred and anger so great that they were giving him almost inhumanly power._

_“I hate you!” he yelled at the older man, who had collapsed at the top of the embankment, not able to look at the damage he had inflicted on his opponent and former friend._

_Bitter, hot tears streaming down his face, Obi-Wan returned: “You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you. – I love you. – I have never wished to kill you. Why have you made me? Why?”_

_Anakin’s face became a little less filled with hatred after Obi-Wan had confessed that he had still loved him, but his Force signature continued to feel Dark. Obi-Wan tried to gather up the courage to strike the final blow, for he could not imagine letting Anakin suffer like this until he would eventually die of his injuries – and he did not see any other alternative any longer._

_It was then that Anakin, struggling to hold his position and pull himself even further away from the stream of the burning lava below him, grabbed a loose stone with his remaining mechanical hand – and as a result lost his balance and started sliding down in the black volcanic sand._

_Obi-Wan who continued to look down and reproach the young Sith with verbal bitter accusations of: “You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness…” was not paying attention to what was happening – until Anakin was almost back at the very edge of the lava river. Only then, feeling the anguish of the young man in their still existing Force bond, did he look up – and their eyes joined one last time._

_Suddenly afraid of dying, Anakin mouthed: “Help me.” – and Obi-Wan Kenobi forgot that the man in front of him was a Sith and an enemy and summoned the Force to pull the younger man away from the hot stream and up towards the high ground and safety._

ooooo

“I still do not understand why you helped me back then,” the present Anakin confessed once his tears finally started to ebb. 

“Neither do I, Anakin, neither do I,” Obi-Wan admitted softly. “But it worked out – and for that I am very glad.”

“Me too,” Anakin agreed. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Master Kenobi smiled and pressed a soft kiss into Anakin’s unruly hair. “Better?” he asked.

Anakin gave a nod. “Yes, I think so. Can you stay a bit more, please?”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. He would stay the whole night if needed – it would reassure himself too that things were turning out for better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!


End file.
